The invention relates to an optical-projection lens. Such a lens has the function primarily of projecting an object from the object plane into an image plane. In many cases, the projections and the object should be similar to one another. Examples of such a lens in the automotive industry are the well-known projection lenses. However, the invention is expressly not limited to them.
In the use of such an optical lens, preferably an aspherical optical lens, unwanted effects can occur which can be ascribed to the intrinsically wanted sharp projection contours. An example that can be named is the boundary between light and dark in low-beam headlights of a motor vehicle. The sharp boundary between light and dark means that some regions of the road are illuminated only in some segments. However, providing that the adjoining regions also be illuminated is not only desirable, but within limits is also required by law.